Running from the Moon
by Kat-chan Teh New Envy
Summary: Before nightfall settles, a tragic tale begins when a bloody young woman appears before Sanzo’s group and collapses as an endless demon army rises. Who is she? Was it all just a trap…?


_A/N: I've been watching a ton of Sayuki and I felt like writing a fic, however, I'm not really sure on a plot and any kind of suggestions are welcomed. Five reviews are wanted for a second chapter. **There will be no OC/Sayuki character pairings (I promise)!** Constructive criticism wanted!((Edit: I changed the fics title, but better ideas for the title are appreciated! ))_

_This is my first Sayuki fic. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sayuki, that's why I'm writing a fanfic. ;p

* * *

****

**Running from the Moon **

**Chapter one:** Start

**_By: Kat-Chan_**

* * *

Tendrils of light pinks and purples stabbed into the darkening indigo sky, unwilling to allow night to fall so easily. The sun had long since vanished beyond the horizon already lost to the evening. Moonlight had also begun replaced the brilliance of the sunlight, but the last lights of day still refused to give up to the twilight. It still held on for moments more before the first star of the night began to glimmer in the sky and soon that remaining light died into the evening. More stars would soon follow in the first's tow.

Below the ghostly, blue-silver radiance of the moon, shadows lurked through out a forest. There a dirt road split between the many spaced trees and thick underbrush residing in said forest. The darkness also evaded a light source on the lonely road, one that wasn't from the moon. It evaded the beam of a lone jeep's headlights, a rather noisy jeep's headlights. In said vehicle were four men, three of them had to be in their early twenties and the fourth must have been no older then eighteen.

As the car raced down the road, blowing along a steady cloud of dust, the source of the noise from earlier revealed itself to be from the two men in the back seat. They bickered loudly over, apparently, a meat bun the youngest, Son Goku, had eaten moments before. Sha Gojyo claimed it was his and thus instigated the fight. Goku gripped at Gojyo's hand which was place firmly on the eighteen year old head with fingers pushing painfully into Goku's head. An irritated look filled Gojyo's crimson eyes.

"Stop that you stupid water sprite!" Goku growled.

"I'm sick of you always eating my food!" Gojyo complained angrily, pushing down harder on the younger of the group's head. Goku ducked out from under Gojyo's hand somehow and soon the two were pretty much pummeling each other while screaming insults. The blond haired man in the passenger seat pulled out a small pistol resembling a short barreled magnum and raised it up. Before firing it in his annoyance, the jeep swerved seemingly out of control. "Hakkai, what the hell?!" Gojyo grumbled, as he and Goku pushed themselves upright after being knocked down by the vehicles sudden movement.

"Sorry about that," Hakkai apologized in his usually tone, before pointing out a shape in the center of the road, illuminated by the headlights. He didn't really need too since all eyes had already turned onto it. On closer examination, the figure appeared to be a young woman around seventeen or eighteen. The two in the back seat were quickly out of the jeep and at her side. Sanzo and Hakkai remained attentively where they were keeping an eye out for the usual demon ambush. One couldn't be too careful.

"Hey are you alight?" Goku asked, aware of her swaying form long before he approached. Gojyo noticed it too. She stood there with her head hanged, darkened hairs casting shadows over her eyes. Her apparel, a simple white oriental dress, were tattered and drenched in a dark liquid. It was obviously blood…

She looked up, her face stained with tears and blood, with eyes a deep indigo like the night sky, though dull and outwardly drained. The bags under her eyes added to her rather shattered appearance. Tears welled up in her eyes, unleashing a fresh flow of tear upon her cheeks. Her lips worked effortlessly to form words for a long time, before she finally spoke so softly Gojyo and Goku had to strain to hear her. "Help me…"

She had only said those two simple words before falling to her knees and collapsing to the ground before neither Goku nor Gojyo could catch her. Then the demons came. They emerged from the surrounding forest like zombies in some kind of horror movie. There were many, probably a hundred more or less. In moments, Goku and Gojyo's weapons had materialized in each respective hand and Sanzo had his Banishing gun already drawn.

'I wonder if they attacked her…' Goku thought while whipping his Nyoi-boi at any demons that came in range. Hakkai, after firing a few ki blasts into the small army, had made his way over to the collapsed heap that was the young woman. There was a moment of almost silence in the midst of battle as Hakkai looked over her wounds. A demon ran up and was quickly killed by the combined attack of Goku and Gojyo. "There's so many and they just keep coming!"

"We need to get her out of here now!" Hakkai shouted, franticly.

Chains extended, the crescent blade guiding them, from the pole in Gojyo's grasp, hurled into the expansions of inhuman bodies. A large mass of corpses fell and Gojyo heaved the woman over his shoulder. The foursome had boarded the jeep as if the sudden sweeping extermination had been a sign and they sped off through the newly made opening. "Quite a pretty face she has," Commented Gojyo after a long silence.

"Don't go all pervy on her you Cockroach!" Goku growled, glancing down at her as she lay awkwardly between him and Gojyo. She was in pretty bad shape… He could feel fresh blood dripping onto his jeans. Why did other demons attack innocent people? Before he thought too much about into the subject, His stomach growled loudly killing reestablished somber silence.

"I'm hungry," Goku announced.

* * *

Hakkai shut the door behind himself entering the main area of their hotel room and he was immediately greeted by two pairs of curious eyes. Goku sat upright in one of the two twin sized beds which occupied most of the room, gazing attentively at the older man. Hakkai's usual assuring smile appeared upon his lips which eased Goku's worry a bit. Although a hidden feeling behind the other man's green eyes brought it back. Hakkai seemed to sense this.

"She's fine, don't worry," He said quietly. "She just needs to rest."

Goku let out a breath he didn't know he had held. The thought of another casualty in this journey west was unbearable, thought he knew many were still dieing because of the berserk demons rampaging throughout the world. He had been able to save her, instead of having to watch her die like so many others… That always made everything better. Just like food.

"Hey, monkey, go get me a beer." Gojyo's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hell no you stupid water sprite! Get it yourself!"

A fight of insults broke out as always. All of the remaining tension that hung heave in the air was dissolved. His and Gojyo's voices seemed to have risen to a level too loud for Sanzo for he fired a few round into the ceiling. "Shut up!!" The blonde monk hissed. "Go play outside if you want to act like children."

"Mind keeping it down…" Hakkai spoke up, politely. "That woman—"

A door creaked open and all eyes focused towards the sound. There stood the woman from earlier, holding the door for support as she gazed fearfully at the foursome. Goku moved towards her and she flinched, hiding a bit more behind the piece of wood that made up the door. Her eyes moved off their forms for only a moment before quickly fixing back on them, he guessed she was wondering where she was and who they were. He could at least figure that much out.

"Who are you? Where is this place?" She asked quickly.

"I'm Son Goku," He began.

"And you're safe!" Gojyo interrupted. "Might I ask the name of such a lovely woman?"

She was quiet, hiding a bit more when Gojyo had approached. It appeared her legs would give way beneath her and it was expected, those were some gruesome injuries. Goku didn't think she'd say anything by how afraid she seemed… He was about to say something to Gojyo when she spoke. "Yue," She said.


End file.
